Various devices, such as body weight scales, are commonly used to measure physical characteristics that may be determinative of an individual's overall fitness level. However, weight alone does not provide an accurate assessment of an individual's fitness or progress in attaining fitness. For fitness conscious individuals, body fat measurements and activity level, in addition to body weight, may improve assessment of their progress toward reaching and/or maintaining fitness goals.
Consistently monitoring and recording measured information pertaining to these parameters may be difficult and time consuming for users, especially when the user is implementing a manual means to record relevant data. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a fitness and health system which allows a user, or a plurality of users, to easily and accurately track their fitness level according to a number of parameters.